


Beauty

by bernieloverstuff



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernieloverstuff/pseuds/bernieloverstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Groot, Rocket is like a flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

Rocket frowned, pulling the tiny cylinder out and giving it a quick twirl between his fingers. Tongue sticking out comically, he unscrewed something, swiped the inside, screwed it back on and tried again. A low mutter of cusses escaped his mouth. Groot leaned his head heavily on his palm, watching Rocket the way some species watch fire. 

He hadn't always felt this way. He wasn't quite sure when exactly the shift had happened. The moment he saw Rocket for the first time, he had merely seen a little critter being attacked by a group of large men. He had swept in and swiftly eliminated the threat. They became a team, and traveled across the galaxy, the Colossus continuing to guard and protect the little raccoon.

It had felt like his duty, the right thing to do. Then it had become pleasure. And now it was quintessential. He existed for Rocket. Somewhere hidden deep in a secret garden, his love for Rocket had slowly grown over the years. Like a flower.

"FUCK!" Rocket yelled, throwing the cylinder on the table hard and pulling his gun out. He aimed and fired, blasting off every little particle on the desk and sending them flying, little scorched flecks hurling through the air. The room echoed with the sound of shots. Groot sighed wistfully, tilting his head.

Like a pretty, thorny, deadly, swearing flower.


End file.
